The Keep:The Archons/Role Play
The Archons Role Play The current storyline from the guild The Archons (NOTE: this will be updated occasionally. Feel free to update with current game play if the DM has not done so.) Karn's Refuge Setting: the world of Karn's Realm is mostly wildlands. The great plateau stretches from the palisades on the west to the Great Forest on the east. The Great Forest has no roads and few paths. Animals are the only things that venture into its leafy darkness. Well, the only things that venture in and live to return. The palisades to the west drop into a misty blankness, almost as if the gods grew tired of creating and just stopped. None know what lays below and few care. To the south are Knightshead Moutain and its foothills. There is a pass through the mountains, but it has been a lifetime since any traveled that way. To the north are the plains lands. Near to the mountains there are many valleys, small villages and farms line their sides. At the edge of the plains is the great city Karn's Refuge, named for the tower which stands in the center. There are legends surrounding the tower, sparked no doubt by the fact that it has no doors nor windows at its base. No staircase either. At the very top of the tower, an impossibly high distance, is one small window. Fanciful folk sometimes swear they see someone looking out from the tower, but they are generally laughed to scorn. North from Karn's Refuge are the farming communities. Although the best cheese are known to come from the valleys to the south, the north is were the "real" farmers live. Great grain fields, fruit orchards, and the massive production needed to sustain the city are all to the north. Event: The Boar and Tower tavern is in the heart of the city. The area near the tower itself is a large courtyard, where merchants hawk their wares on market days and entertainments are performed on festival days. At the very edge of the courtyard is a row of fairly prosperous businesses, none more so than the Boar and Tower. Merchants and entertainers alike, pleased with their day's work, frequent the place, as do a wide variety of the town's inhabitants. The food is tasty there, and plentiful, and the owner a man who knows how to keep his own council. The common room is large enough to accommodate a large group, and there are several private rooms for more intimate purposes, whatever they may be. This day, close to the end of winter, two men are seen entering one of the private rooms. One is a prosperous merchant, with a storefront not far from the tavern. A regular customer, he usually dines in the common room. The second is a stranger, a man with a dark countenance, some would say. Dark is a good enough description. Dark clothes, dark hair, dark eyes. But pale, almost white, skin. More than one patron noticed when Master Galdent forsook the common room for the private one. So there were plenty of eyes to see the stranger enter as well. DM: MEmry Players: #Luke aka LOKIOFASGARD #Breid Steinhardt aka TheDiceOfLiars #kwaz aka kwaz #goblin chef aka minette3714 (dormant) #Kalesa the wizard aka Arigato #Roselia aka SpiveyStrange #Alldan the giant aka Alldan #K'sta the assassin aka MrCosta #The bandit aka MorgnD (not available until after Knightshead) #Elly aka SpookyMama #(possible) leather-capped warrior aka Hellisfire #(possible) elfranger aka vegetalover168 #(possible) warrior aka OhBethSquareEff NPCs: Wat, Master Galdent the merchant, Rathler *Luke: A young boy who appears around 14 or 15, wearing a hood. Black hair, green eyes, pale skin, clearly brains over brawn. He tries to stay out of it, hanging to the corners, but of course curiosity gets the better of him, as it has so many times before. He moves to a table closer to the room the stranger entered and tries to look uninterested. *Cowled Man: Cowl draped down onto his shoulders a man in his thirties partakes in honey basted boar and field fresh green beans. At first, his bites seem rational for a civilized human being, but slowly his frequency of intake accelerates. The messy mat of dark brown locks flutters about as his head bobs towards the plate to hasten the process. The hungering man was tall, but his build overall stays masked from beneath his earthen brown concealment of a cover robe. The azure disks focus their sights on the prey before him, the left proudly brandishing two long, thin valleys from a prior conflict. While others gawked at the special guests this man continued to be enveloped in his exquisite meal *There are rooms at the Boar and Tower with thick doors and thicker walls. Their entrances are private, out of view of the common room. There any manner of business may be arranged and one may be certain private matters will remain matters. Unused to such subterfuges, the merchant had bespoken only a private dining room. It's door was not thick, nor tight-fitting. The benches that flanked the doors were well within earshot. Those at the nearby tables were not as privy to the conversation, but occasional words floated their way interspersed with quiet murmurs. ". . . . he knows? Impossible!" "Yes, I know, but . . . " "If you think it best." "It's hidden still, but I know where." A second voice, clear and soft, spoke the final word. "If you would make the arrangements?" *A few more murmurs and the door opened. The stranger walked out and glanced around the room. Eyes lighting on a boy eating dinner at a nearby table, the man flipped a coin to him. "Boy, do you know where the livery is? Tell the ostler Rathler needs his mount." The stranger strode out of the tavern and disappeared into the twilight outside. *Luke: Luke took the coin, testing it with his thumbnail, then wrapped up what food he could, placing it in his bag. He finished the rest and headed to the livery. *The publican, owner of the Boar and Tower, walked over to the cowled man near the fireplace. "So, you like my food," he said, gesturing at the near-polished plate in front of the man. "Can I get you anything else?" *Cowled Man: Two gentle sways up and down with his head presented the publican. "Yes, it's not often that the gamey taste and texture is worked out of such a beast. However, a different hunger has arisen as I had my meal. I'm searching for someone, and I wonder if those two men are associated with him." His right hand rises gently and is slightly disrobed from the long sleeves he wears, index finger extended towards the special room. "They're no ordinary men, certainly not. What can you tell a scorn-torn man on a mission such as myself about those individuals?" *The publican assessed the man. "Master Galdent is a respected merchant in this city. He sells fabrics on Badrin Street. He bespoke a private dining hall. That's all I can tell you, stranger." He gathered up the plates. "If you are finished with your meal, there are other establishments in the city with entertainments more to your taste, I am certain." He turned curtly away and was out of the common room before the stranger could speak. A subtle signal from him as he left assured none of the barmaids would wait on this table until the stranger was gone. Delev made his living keeping his patron's secrets. He was not about to indulge a stranger's curiosity. *Cowled Man: "Luckily for you, a name is a doorway into one's soul. Thank you, kind sir." A pleasant ray of happiness shined from his face as he smirked. He reached down and picked up the two parcels on the ground and went along his way. The simple traveler's sack dangled from his shoulders as it was hoisted, and the long, thin item wrapped in a dirty hued cloth was slipped between his back and the pack at an angle. "Oh, and for your guest's sake, might I suggest a less baiting location for such an esteemed guests' meeting? I'd certainly hate for your fine establishment to end up ablaze for inadvertently tossing a rather vicious mongrel an earshot morsel or spot of eye candy." A simple shrug was the last he bestowed before wandering out the door. His next move was being charted. Perhaps it was all for naught, but for his sake, for her sake, for their sake, he had to pursue any and all suspicions. At the very least, doing a good deed would be fulfilling as always. *At the livery, Luke delivered his message. The livery man grumbled and griped as he led out a bay stallion. This was no war horse. It was smaller, lighter, faster than any war horse had ever been. The ostler continued to grumble and gripe as he bridled and saddled the steed. *The Boar and Tower grew quiet somewhere around midnight. The private parlor had been paid until morning, so Delev left it be. Cleanup happened after the patron's time was up. It was a firm rule. He did his usual round, rousting any men too drunk to remember it was time to go home, turning them out. With luck they would find their way. The last drunkard had taken one of the tavern's few bedrooms upstairs. Delev barred the door and helped the man up the stairs before going to his own bed. There was no one to see when a slight figure slipped out of the private parlor and went upstairs. *There were other taverns in Karn's Refuge. Taverns with indifferent food and indifferent drink, where men gathered to search. Search for work, search for company, search for themselves. Word was soon out in these places that someone was looking for what they loosely termed "traveling companions for a long journey". Few of the men, even the most desperate for employment, would care to take someone up on such an offer. For what type of long journey could there be? Karn's Realm was not a large place. A week's travel would span the distance from Palisades to forest, and not so much more than that from Knightshead to the northern reaches. And no one in that place considered a week a "long journey". Leaving Karn's Realm? Only a fool would try to travel outside its boundaries, and these men were no fools. *Per the rumor floating around, interested parties (in the workers needed to go on a long voyage) need to meet at the Boar and Tower at dawn. Further instruction will be given. *Any who came to the Boar and Tower found it very quiet at dawn. In front of its doors were a dozen horses, including the bay Luke had seen the ostler saddling at the livery. Most of the horses were saddled, but a few carried packs instead. Inside, breakfast was laid out at a table near the fire. Merchant Galdent had a full plate in front of him. It looked as though he had taken a few bites, but he was not currently eating. He was watching the doors instead, and every so often he twitched. A young boy sat next to him. The boy was dressed in page's livery. He had no crest on his tunic, but the pattern was two vertical yellow stripes on the right edge of a sky-blue field. The boy's plate was empty and he sat, staring straight ahead, his face expressionless, his eyes blank. A pile of blanket rolls were to the right of the hearth. *Luke had heard the rumors, and, having nothing to tie him to Karn's Refuge, apart from an interest in the day-to-day mysteries, met up at the Boar and Tower bright and early. In fact, he had not slept all night. He yawned, then spotted the page and bounded over to him. "Hello!" *The boy turned his head. His eyes remained blank, but he nodded automatically. He took a breath, seemed to gather himself, and focused his gaze on Luke. "I'm Wat." He gestured toward the laden table as he handed a plate to Luke. "You should eat breakfast. It may well be a long day." Master Galdent put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You should eat more, too. Your day will be as long as his." The boy smiled mechanically and served himself an additional sausage and a small cake. His movements suggested a golem, automatic movements with no thought behind them, as he ate. *The door opened, drawing everyone's gaze. Kwaz, smiling, is framed in the morning sunshine. "Hullo," says Kwaz, "I pray I am not late." "Not at all," says the merchant. He gestured for the young wizard to join the group. Over introductions, Kwaz loads a plate with food. Noticing that he maybe being too bold, he pauses his feasting to ask, "To whom do I owe my gratitude and coin for this most marvelous of meals?" *Luke helped himself to an assortment of breakfast meats, relishing his favorite foods, and automatically slipped a few cakes into his bag, before realizing: This was a quest. Funded by a rich merchant. This was going to be great. As he chewed, he attempted to engage Wat in conversation. "So, Wat... how long have you worked for Garent? Where're you from? Parents, brothers, friends, got any?" Then he pause, realizing Kwaz had spoken, and... he probably shouldn't be interrupting that. *Galdent looked over the two young men who had come. He hoped for older, more seasoned travelers. Glancing at Wat, he decided perhaps a few young lads would not go amiss in the group. He answered Kwaz's question. "I am Galdent. I am financing this mission. And you owe me no coin. You will earn your meal." While Galdent spoke to Kwaz, Wat turned that still unseeing gaze at Luke, and again that peculiar breath and gathering of self. "Garent and I have been associated since birth, I suppose. And no, I have no family. Not now." Wat turned his face away and focused on his plate, seemingly absorbed in turning a perfectly good morning cake into crumbs. *It seemed like the man would catch no luck in finding out more about the mystery men at the tavern. However, as the moon reached its peak, word drafted through the streets that the esteemed merchant was looking for workhands the next morning. This was plenty for him to work with, so he rested until the morning sun yearned him to rise. Concealed as he was before in fresher clothes beneath, the traveler strode past the line of horses into the establishment. He removed his cowl and his slightly awry brown hair springing slightly forth from the headgear's influence. He observed the other patrons and the spread of food presented for a moment before glancing to the more odd sight in the room: Master Galdent. "I have heard that there's a need for assistance? I've come to help." His voice was crisp and calm as the morning breeze followed by a small glint of a smiling set of teeth. * The man simply gave a short nod of his head and approached the spread before them. Gently his right hand extended out from beneath cloth to pluck away two meat slices, two cheese slices, and a single firm roll. Ripping the roll apart he layered the ingredients between the halves and took a large bite. Amidst his chewing he observed the patrons currently: the two men he wished to learn more about, and what appeared to be two children. Perhaps they were a part of this request they were going to embark on? Maybe children of the requestors? It didn't matter, though should things get turbulent for Galdent and his associate he would now be hesitant to fully execute plans of retaliation. Also amongst them appeared to be a wizard in his youth. The blue spheres bounce between the individuals as they speak and he eats, keeping to himself beyond a simple "Thank you" to Galdent for the food he had taken. *"Ah ha, FOOD!" Kwaz, whose metabolism is a force to be reckoned with, gratefully accepted a plate and piled it high with as many samples as he could squeeze onto the dish. After blessing the meal and everyone who shared in it, he set upon savoring every bite. *A young starry-eyed adventure enters the area welding only a sword and worn leather helmet(slight oversized for his head); he smiles and adjust his helmet to not obscure his vision and takes a deep breath and grips the, Hilt of his sword. with a shaky yet nervous appearance he glances at the many great hero's that stand before him; takes a deep breath and says as confidently as he can, "hello, fellow Archons, I'm new to your order/guild...takes another deep breath to remain confident.. and hope that can Join Your order if you will have me" The Young man Bows in respect (holding on to his worn leather cap as he bows) He stands and walks to the nearest empty area hoping no eyes are on him even though he made his presence known. *Galdent stood and looked around the room. He took a deep breath, glanced at Wat, and addressed the assembled adventurers. "I am Master Galdent. I am a merchant of some repute here in Karn's Refuge. If any of you question my standing, you may ask around the city. I am a fair man, and my word stands firm. I am offering 1000 gold for the recovery of something precious to me. I do not know where it lies, but a map may be found, in pieces, mostly on the Tal River. Wat knows what the map pieces look like and has a better chance of finding them than most. I need a party to take him safely out of Karn's Realm and bring him back again. 500 gold to be shared among you if you bring Wat back alive and well and with all the pieces of the map. 1000 gold if you bring me back my treasure. If you choose to join this quest, there is a saddled horse waiting for you, a bedroll to take with you, and Wat has the funds needed for lodging and provisions on the way. For those times when provisions are not readily available, there are two pack horses, well supplied. If you choose to join, give me your name and I will add you to my roll." *At least the merchant was accommodating at the moment. The quiet man scanned over Wat carefully with his gaze once before shifting back to Galdent. "Breid Steinhardt," he finally uttered as he took a step towards the group gripping the cloth-covered parcel in his right hand. "It will be a pleasure having some company on a journey for a change." Only the slightest curl upward of his lips' sides could distinguish the actual satisfaction he had behind his statement. He was doing his best not to focus so intently on his wandering thoughts. For all he knew, his lead would end cold as many did before. Regardless they seemed like a nice if not ragtag bunch like many other families he'd been a part of in the past. It wouldn't hurt to add another such chapter to his heart. *Luke flipped up his hood and surveyed the group. There was Galdent, not of much account. Wat, who seemed... well, suspicious. Not that he wouldn't make a good friend, but he'd need protecting, as per the quest, and more questioning. Not the direct kind, though. Kwaz, a wizard, who could probably teach him things. Luke had a gift, if not for magic, for learning, and was fascinated by what ancient knowledge he could find, sometimes (okay, well, often) to his detriment. He was a bit perturbed Kwaz was showing off his skills and wanted to do the same, but perhaps he couldn't control it, and anyway, it's better to hang back. Sidekicks are cool. Then there was the man who had just introduced himself as Breid Steinhardt. Luke took an instant liking to him, as he seemed just the kind of warrior whom Luke tended to run into, and reminded him a bit of his brother. Whoops. His thoughts didn't mean to go there. Good thing he had his hood up. At any rate, there were a few other people in the tavern, such as the nervous man with the leather cap. Better to assess him than to get lost in introspection. * "Oh, ho, a quest! Now we are talking. Sign me up, Master Galdent, you won't be disappointed." Kwaz, eager to prepare for the challenge, fixed himself another plate, supped, and had another. After a few cups of goat's milk (at least he hoped it was goat's milk), a flagon of water, and a single sip from the flask at his side, he collapsed in grateful contentment into a meditative stupor. Connecting to his inner being, he allowed for the excitement to ebb into the void. He scanned his mind's eye over the gathered troupe, and finding the spirit of camaraderie, he beamed inwardly, feeling waves of relaxation and warmth engulfing him. Shifting his focus, he noted the haunted feelings, hiding in the shadows of the day. He called out, and their response, as always, "Be yourself," left him feeling hollow and small. "Now what am I to do with that." He hoped the new quest would shed light on his life's purpose. *Kwaz was knocked out of his meditation by a sharp elbow in his side. He looked in the direction of the assault and was greeted by the sight of a voluminous chef's hat wearing a sourfaced goblin. The goblin climbed onto the table to peer into the pitcher of milk. He grunted, clearly unimpressed by what he saw. "Too good for cat milk, eh?" He muttered, probably to himself. The pitcher was soon flunng noisily into the kitchen, and greeted with enraged shouts. The goblin spat onto the ground and jumped down. Kwaz let himself drift back into his thoughts, and missed the goblin disappear behind a table and another appear with darker skin and a travelworn cloak in a still eyesmarting shade of yellow. This new goblin - or was it the same one? - settled himself at a table near the adventurers and summoned a mug from who knows where, sipping darkly and staring at the group over the rim. *A young woman enters the area.She looks clever and confident.She's wearing wizard robes and lots of amulets with runes on them.She starts talking "Hello Archons,I'm Kalesa the Wizard and I hope I can join your Order." She bows in respect and then looks directly to the eyes of the people of the room * figure leaning against the nearby wall gives a quick shift of his neck upward, a simple greeting to the mystical one that entered the hall. "Welcome. From what I've seen, you'll fit right in." *Master Galdent took the names of the venturers. He made a few notes in a small leather-bound book he carried, then nodded to Wat. "It's time." Wat stood and mechanically headed over to the bedrolls, selecting one that seemed a little darker than the rest. He walked out the door as Master Galdent gestured for the rest to select bedrolls for themselves. Outside, they were instructed to "pick a horse" and strap their bedroll behind the saddle. Once they were mounted, the lead ropes of the pack horses were handed to Wat, Luke, and the goblin to attach to their saddles. Wat, mounted on the bay Luke had seen the ostler saddling, led the way through the streets. Although the city was waking, there were still few people about, mostly servants fetching things to prepare for their masters' waking and laborers on their way to jobs. They left the southern gate and Wat paused, turning in his saddle for one long look back. His face was turned toward the center of the city and up. The goblin followed Wat's gaze and saw the top of the tower for which Karn's Refuge was named. For a moment, he thought he saw a hand at the window, as if someone were waving farewell. He dismissed it. "Trick of the light," he muttered as Wat turned back in his saddle and they continued southward, toward Knightshead. *After a few hours on the road, the goblin's mood had soured, if at all possible. He could be heard muttering about hay-beasts, and the indignity of saddle sores after 460 years of experience. This in itself wouldn't be a problem if the crotchety creature didn't keep procuring personal items from the other travelers, thouh seemingly without moving from his place atop his horse. * Waking up and getting started always proved challenging for Kwaz, so he was glad of Galdent and Wat setting the tone for the quest. Astride a new steed, observing the early morning and the wonder of a new day, he breathed deeply with the opportunity, asking for guidance, protection, and strength over the whole cohort. Checking his magical map, he saw the goal getting clearer in the light of day: a shiny personal trainer certification. "Make it so, please, make it so," he whispered behind his colorful helmet. * Breid and his silver-maned mare proceeded at the back of the formation. His eyes casually swept across the group and their surroundings ever minute or so, the instinct built from his numerous positions in guardianship and escorting. The most likely points of ambush are the rear and the middle of a group. By being in the rear, he ensured that there would be no fear from a back attack and reduced risk from a flanking strike. *The mercenary's curiosity began to rise as he observed his traveling companions. Kwaz seemed a bit timid in composure but confident in his abilities. A grouchy goblin mumbled and grumbled throughout the time of joining up for what seemed to be existing. This wasn't unusual: most goblins were one extreme or another from what he'd met thus far. Luke and Wat . . . He was less keen on what he observed on them, likely because the goblin's persistent negativity was a magnet for his attention during these moments. He did his best not to chuckle at the sprinkling of complaints. * Behind the traveling group, a person dressed too heavily for the weather progressed on a desert wolf.The short figure had overheard what these travellers were up to but could not muster up the courage to speak to them. With a large tome wedged between the swathed character and the neck of their mount this new adventurer followed quietly not trying to draw attention. * Breid has noticed a wolf following the group. It is traveling on the road, unusual for such a creature, and desert wolf this far south? Toward the plains, perhaps, though desert wolves are not common to Karn's Realm, they are more likely to have forest wolves here. But south of Karn's Refuge? Not likely. * The warmth of the day and the repetitive riding had lulled kwaz to sleep. He woke briefly while falling from his saddle, but then fell into a micronap moments before hitting the ground. Making contact jolted him awake, but he lay in the grass for a time to try and make sense of the dream. It seemed as if he had been shifting about, moving from place to place, unsure of what he was doing, but as the afternoon sunlight filtered into his brain, he remembered the quest and his purpose hit him in the face. He jumped back on his horse and re-focused his attention on the task at hand. * As the day wore on and on, the goblin began to take pleasure in crafting each new complaint. 463 years had taught him a rich variety of curses, many of which had fallen into disuse and liked to be exercised from time to time. It added to his growing amusement to note that at least one of his fellow travelers was tickled by the display. A bright purple hat appeared on his head and seemed to swell with each new grouse and grumble. * "Everyone, please slow your pace and be quiet." Breid's eyes narrowed as he focused his gaze on the misplaced beast. To travel this broadly on the road was most unusual, let alone on its own. Sure, pack animals are smart, but to freely have a decoy? Creatures from various regions differed in many ways he'd learned so he wouldn't put the tactic past these types of animals. His armament, still concealed under the ragged cloth, was now gripped in both hands and positioned diagonally across his chest. He takes a few steps forward, his eyes shifting around to the surrounding area. "Keep your eyes aware around us. We may be watched by some manner of man or beast." * The cloaked figure on the wolf could barely be seen beyond their tome and in turn could hardly see that they had been spotted. The easy gait that the wolf had adopted slowed but the person still did not notice, merely grumbling about the state of penmanship in the book. In fact even when the wolf let out a low whimper knowing that it had been spotted the reader continued to be absorbed in their reading. Finally the wolf reared back to let the figure tumble of, book and all. * Wat heard Breid's commands. He turned in the saddle and gathered his gaze just in time to see the wolf rear and a cloaked figure fall off its back. He turned the bay and rode back to where Breid was focused on the wolf. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly. Although his voice was not raised, it was perfectly clear to everyone from the lead of the party to the follower. "Show yourself and state your business here, please." He sat, quiet and still, waiting for a response. * The indignified rider got up with a huff. Without a single thought for their own disarray the rider picked up the book and began to fuss at every speck of dust on the book. The person did not answer until the book was spotless. Looking up sheepishly the halfling replied in a femi feminine voice."I h-have come to provide you with my services on your mission." * Startled by Wat's actions, Kwaz leaped off his mount and brandished his magical armaments. Silently, he cast a protection spell over the group, then waited for instructions from Wat. * The "giant" Alldan tired with his labors on the dilapidated farm he inherited sets off on a journey with the wolf pup he rescued. He doesn't know what awaits him but he prays it's new friends and adventure. As he leaves the shaded valley he sees a radiant light flying through the air. "Wow, did you see that!?!" he stated in excitement to the pup in his backpack. "I guess that's as good a place to start as any" . Alldan begins to jog after the light that begins descending over the mountain. The wolf pup bounces with every stride as they rush to the beginning of their new life. * Wat nodded to the newcomer. "All services are welcome." He turned his mount and rode ahead again. He did not look back to see if the newcomer followed. As he passed Kwaz he nodded again. "Thank you for your efforts on our behalf. I am interested to know what spell you cast." He waited for Kwaz to remount and ride with him. * "Hiya Wat! I cast "Protective Aura" earlier, but with all the activity, I have plenty of energy to spare if anyone needs a good healing." * Wat smiled. He paused for a moment, surprised to find a flicker of amusement on this day. "I do not think anyone was injured. Come, we have a distance to go before we reach Abrogen Township." He urged his horse to set a faster though by no means strenuous pace. The sun was still a handspan above the horizon when they reached Abrogen. Once there, Wat dismounted in front of an inn. He handed the reins of his horse to Kwaz and entered the inn. It was scarcely a moment before he returned. "Galdent has already bespoken rooms for our party. By the time we have settled the horses, a meal will be ready for us. Baths, too, for any so inclined." He paused. "We will need to double up, some. I hope no one objects." Without waiting for an answer, Wat led his horse in the direction of the inn's stableyard, assuming the other members of the party would follow. * The goblin did not object, in fact. Rather he saw it as a chance to cause mischief. And a new inn was bound to afford opportunities to sing his favourite tavern songs - all the ones who knew him tended to kick him our if he sang more than a few notes. The day was looking up. Now if only he could get off this darn horse... Aha! Inspiration struck and the goblin emptied out his hat into the yard, then pitched himself off into a veritable mountain of outfits. His horse barely noticed his departure, strung with the others as it was, Two minutes later, fair of skin and resplendent in red, the goblin stuffed his hat back on his head and made his way inside, brimming with mischievous glee. * Roselia visibly shied at the prospect of sharing a room. Tugging at Wat's sleeve she piped up. "I will sleep elsewhere and meet with all of you when you are ready to discuss the quest. I prefer my own space." Nella made a noise that may have been a wolf's version of a tsk but allowed Roselia to lead the way . * As quickly as the the encounter came, it had left. Though he was a bit disappointed that there was no action, he was glad to see the group not only in prime condition but also readily available to help one another. Breid was still slightly unnerved by the follower, unsure of her intentions. He would have to keep a close eye on her if and when she returned. The resulting 'Hmm" that vibrated was the overall result of the mixed emotions as he shrugged his shoulders and prospected his companions. The goblin was again flexing its quirky muscle while Wat and Kwaz reveled a bit about the protective casting Kwaz has unleashed. As they arrived at the inn Breid dismounted and followed Wat to the stableyard. "I do not mind doubling up, though I will need to excuse myself for a short while. I have something to attend to before I settle in for the night." * Wat assigned rooms to the party members. With Roselia choosing to separate herself from the party for the night, Wat felt justified not sharing a room. He needed some space tonight. It was hard staying focused. He needed to dissipate for a time. He took advantage of a hot bath and truly relaxed his guard for the first time since he had awakened. Morning would come soon enough. * kwaz had difficulty sleeping, but saw the light he had been seeking. Early to bed, early to rise he had heard once or twice muttered around his past. In the quiet moments, he thought to thank the group and good fortune for teaming up. He wrote a note for Wat and slipped it under his door. "I don't want to be rude, but I have to ask b4 I 4get. What are we looking for? If I know what to visualize I can help us get closer to finding what you seek. See you at breakfast. kwaz" With that, he took off his helmet to try and relax for awhile before the day ahead. * Kalesa was in bed thinking about her new adventure.She had just joined the group,but she felt as if they were her mates from a long time ago.She tried sleeping and said to herself "Tomorrow is the big day" * Luckily for the residents of Abrogen, Breid didn't find any trace of that which he was looking for. Unluckily for him there was no trace of them. He let out a sigh after scanning the perimeter of the area and sensing no signs of such disturbances. "Gayle . . . Annalyn . . . " he murmured to himself in thought. Memories of friends from long ago meddled in Breid's mind, reminding him of one of the objectives his life still had to accomplish. To distract his mind the mercenary finally disrobed his armament. The ornate glaive gleamed as moonlight trickled through the scarlet red crystalline blade. The interaction attracted his eyes for a mere moment before the space around him felt its flowing wrath. The red crescent swiped viciously as he drilled his techniques alone with vigor and determination. Time seemed to melt away from his perception in his training trance. Eventually his body fatigued an hour or two later, ushering him back towards the inn. * Wandering off from the group, kwaz found himself with a new employment opportunity. He appreciated the laid back company and negotiated a schedule of service that would leave him plenty of time for questing. Tired from lack of sleep and the day's exertions, he dropped into the inn and quickly worked through his daily chores in order to collapse into a bed, or the floor, it didn't rightly matter. He stroked the dragon pup's scales, ruminating lovingly on the last few days, and remembered he had a question for Wat. He asked anyone available if they'd seen the lad. * The goblin was relaying the beginnings of his second or third saucy tale when Kwaz started to ask about their mysterious guide. He responded to say that he would help Kwaz look if Kwaz first beat him in a game of "ringing the bull". * kwaz to the goblin: "What are the stakes of the wager, precisely?" * goblin to kwaz: "You win, I tell you what I know and help you look. You lose, you let me outfit you for the next three days." * Ha! Surely, you jest. * Ah, I see , you do not have the stomach for my wager * "And, that is where you are wrong." * after borrowing a bull from a local herd, kwaz and the goblin played a spirited game of ringing the bull. It was a close fought battle for supremacy. At the end, the chef defeated the wizard by a single point. * Wat was asleep. He was really asleep, wasn't he? Images drifted behind his eyes, fog, light, sunrise above the clouds. Even in his sleep, Wat drew a deep breath and gathered himself, then sank into true rest. *Finally Breid arrived at the inn with his body worked to a comfortable wear. He led himself to the baths and leisurely removed his sweaty attire before soaking himself in some hot water. Almost by instinct the man's eyes melded shut for a moment and a relaxing sigh pursed through his lips. He stared at his trusty weapon as his mind drifted to thoughts of what was to come for the group. Moreso, he began to become more and more curious about each member. Tomorrow, he determined, he would get to know his companions a bit better. For now, soaking for a bit followed by a rest under the moonlight sounded fitting. While he appreciated the token of a free room by the merchant, Breid felt that the person he'd have to double up with would appreciate not having to share. * kwaz slept well and woke energized. he went straight to his studies and after completing a projected amount of text that he'd set for himself, he proceeded to go right on through and finish the tome, he had been meaning to get it done for days anyway. periodically, he would run around the inn to get blood and oxygen flowing to his brain. * Wat awoke early. He was downstairs in the common room when the cooking fire was barely lit. While he waited for his companions to join him for breakfast, he ate some freshly toasted cheese and bread and watched the innkeeper and his barmaids put the room to rights. It looked like many inns did, after a typical night of hard working men trying to forget the day. He thought about the day ahead. It might make for a long day, but if all went well, they should reach Delenberak before nightfall. This was the southernmost town within Karn's Realm. The would have one more night of civilization before striking out into the unknown. Wat shuddered. Tomorrow would be his real test. Tomorrow they would cross Knightshead. Tomorrow they would be on the other side of the mountain. * Roselia crept into the inn with the sunrise and ordered a simple breakfast before waiting for the others to wake. She had spent the night curled up next to Nella and dreamt of home. She did not want to admit that she was feeling homesick and that it made her want to weep when she realized that the scent of the desert was ebbing off of Nella's fur. Roselia picked at the food as she read her current tome of interest. The food was bland in her opinion as though the innkeep had never heard of spice. The halfling knew better than to comment however. *The forest can be a haven for some, but for MorgnD it was torture. Unsure whether the mushrooms he was holding was eatable he crushes them in-between his fingers and throws them into the dirt in disgust. Sitting down back to a oak tree and lips cracked from dehydration his hands shaking, he slowly gets out a book from his pack. His intelligence being below average and no one to teach him how to read and write he slowly examines the art work that runs along the corners of the page. Unable to appreciate the work and dedication that was placed in it he throws it a few feet away exclaiming to his phoenix to burn it. All that the book was to him was extra weight. *He gets up opens his pack and throws out anything else he deemed to have no value to him, he looks confused unable to comprehend how these items had value to the previous owners... No food again, it has been days since he has eaten. His plans to enter the forest and prey on the passing travellers was somewhat foiled as he thought they would all be carrying rations with them. In reality they all knew the basics of surviving, what foods were eatable, where to go for water. Commanding his phoenix he looks at the overgrown plants in-front of him, the phoenix begins to burn a new path out of the forest, getting out his axe he begins to assist his pet by slicing away the greenery with his brute strength *The morning sun warmed his skin and alerted him to waking. With a casual stretch and accompanying satisfied groan, Breid picked himself up and headed back to the inn. Again he was presented with an array of foods to choose from. Resting his pack and concealed weapon aside he carefully plucked an assortment of cheeses, meats, and a small bit of bread to eat in combination of one another. His eyes picked up a few familiar faces: Wat was watching the inn staff work their magic in maintenance, and the other was the supposed threat he picked up on before. He approaches the halfling, extending his available right hand to greet her while smashing the mixture of food in the grasp of his left hand's fingers. "Strange to see a desert dweller in these parts. Breid, Breid Steinhardt. And you are . . .? *"Roselia." the desert native replies in a muffled tone, her head stuck in the tome she was trying to complete. The secrets of the book were starting to open up to her and the last few pages could have burned under her stare. It was only when Roselia finished the last page with a sigh that it occurred to her that the man named Breid was still at her side. " i i-I am pleased to be a member of your g-group. Are we ready to carry on our advantage, i mean adventure?" * Luke abruptly shook himself from sleep. He had spent most of the previous day in introspection and resolved not to repeat it. Keeping to the walls, he carefully toed to the inn's main room to greet the rest of the party. * While the adventurers where breaking fast a bag was thron in the middle of the table. It didn't touch any of the food and didn't make much of a noise, making it clear that its weight was rather small. *while the adventurers looked at the bag a voice sounded from behind them "Hello adventurers, my name is K'sta. I'm from a rather far land and I'm looking for adventure to satisfy my need of coin as well as to polish my skills. If you'd have me I'd like to acompany ypou" At that a figure emerged from a corner of the inn, it didn't seem a particullary dark corner, but none had noticed the stranger earlier. "My speciality lies in stealth and dexterity, as well as a bit of scouting" At that K'sta signaled the bag. "As a prove to my abilities I have accquired a piece of clothing from each one of you during the night, even those outside the inn". *"What, is this a thing? Why is everyone obsessed with stealing garments?" Laughing gently, kwaz fetched his pyjamas from the bag and gave K'Sta a welcoming hand with a smile. Offering up thanksgiving for the hearty breakfast, kwaz felt heavy and light at the same time, ready to ride South with open eyes and a clear heart. *Luke raised an eyebrow. Surely K'sta couldn't have... all his clothes were on his person... He ruffled around in his bag and noticed one of his gloves was missing, then checked K'sta's bag. Aha. Sneaky. Might need some retribution, perhaps a repeat of the hair-cutting incident... Pranks were his thing. Or at least, he tried to make them his thing. Y'know, winsome orphan and all that. * Wat sorted through the remaining items in the bag before realizing the bag itself was his. He looked up, startled, then nonchalantly attached the pouch to his belt, being careful to be certain all the items were removed. He would have to be more careful. More alert. He looked over at the newcomer. “You are welcome to join us.” His voice was flat as he continued. “But do not steal from me again.” Wat signaled to the innkeeper. “We will need another horse for K’sta, here. Have you one available?” When the innkeeper allowed as how there was a decent riding horse in the stable that could be spared, Wat stood. “Good, we will need a saddle as well. And are the cheeses prepared?” He walked out of the room with the innkeeper, assuming the others would follow. As they reached the entrance to the inn, Wat asked what the total would be for their stay. He raised an eyebrow at the total. “The horse is dear.” “Well,” the innkeeper replied. “There were some damages from that game your two were playing last night.” Wat reached into the pouch, tension showing in his stance. He visibly relaxed as he pulled out the gold needed to pay their shot. It was the innkeeper's turn to raise his brows. "Old coins? Don't see much of those any more. Thought they were all in the treasury." Wat shrugged. "There are a few still about. I'll give you something different, if you prefer." The innkeeper pocketed the coins. "Gold's gold, I say." Wat nodded to the man and left the building. He saddled his bay. Looking around to see the other members of the party had followed and were also saddling their horses. He strung the leads for the pack horses, including a new one laden with several wheels of cheese. Then he mounted his bay and rode south. Fear faced him at Knightshead and waiting to meet it would only make it greater. It was time to be on the road. * In the time it took everyone to get ready, kwaz had taken a nap. He woke groggily, wishing he could cast a spell to increase his perception. At that moment, something rocketed across the sky, bouncing off the ground, and ricocheting around the inn. Thankfully, it didn't break anything else. Recognizing it as a pet as belonging to his partner, kwaz arrested the animal in flight and read the note held in its teeth. "Aha, my partner sends her blessings on our quest!" And with that, he shook the beast, showering the room with the magic perception spell glistening on its wings and coating the adventurers in the sparkly stuff. "Cheese!" With that, kwaz set out with Wat, ready to find whatever it is they were looking for * Roselia peevishly grabbed her scarf from the bag and got up. "Now is a good time to leave." she took another book from her bag and began to read as she walked. * As Kwaz drenched the party in a perception spell, Breid covered his face, swatted around with his free hand, and let out a very loud, very vicious groan. His fingers curled in a jagged fashion as he attempted to restrain himself. The mercenary seemed to be in a large amount of pain. He moves his hands and gives Kwaz a deathly stare. "Do. Not. Use. Magic. On me. I can be around it, but if you use it on me . . . Just. Don't." Kwaz didn't know of Breid's 'condition', but for the longevity of the group, it would be best if they all heard his warning. As they traveled, Breid kept his distance from the group while still guarding the rear. Slowly the pained look in his eyes and face subsided, still writhing him at the meal on the farm. As they ate he approached the group. "It's been rather quiet amongst us, and we only know possibly our names. If we're going to journey for a while yet, perhaps we should get to know one another better." * "Well as I as aid, I came from a very far land where my previous "work" stopped being appreciated to become prosecuted. I work with bows and these" Saying that K'sta brought out of nowhere two black curved daggers, they were darker thana night without sun, almost as if they where pulling the light around them. A green cloth extended from the daggers and was wrapped along his arms, with a second flip the daggers where gone but the cloth was still there. "I'm afraid there is notmuch to tell, I was adopted into a league that teached my most of my stealtrh techniques as well as fighting. While ding that they also taugh the oposites: tracking those less stealthy than I and winning without fighting." AS he said that he saw some of his companionssense some kind of mysticism. He hesitated to clarify, knowing most of them would likely not approve of the truth. He sighted and decided to stop going around the bushes. * Ok, by winning without fighting I meant using poison or my sorrounding to cause accidents. I was raised by a league of assasins. We..." he felt a sting of pain from remembering his now gone companions, even friends"... were a necessary evil. The league proposed jobs, explaining the resons behind the need for the kill: dictators, abusing husbands, rage-filled generals that planned to lead people to a certain dead just for 'honor'..." "They are all gone now,dead if not fled, I was alone and while pondering my next step I came around some jobs of stealing already stolen objects. Apparently one of those owners was really not happy that I took this daggers, and I had to flee or give them up." He smiled and made a cute face. "But they look so lovely on me I coud give them up!" * "Awesome!" Luke blurted out. Several eyes turned toward him and, feeling their weight, he mumbled, "sorry," and pulled up his hood. Hands tugging it together, he quietly started, "Sooo... We're sharing origin stories? I'm Luke, lived in Karn's Refuge most of my remembered life, don't really get along with my family except for my big brother. Honestly I don't even know if they're still alive. Been living by my wits. I'm nowhere near as good as you guys, but I'm sneaky by necessity, can read fortunes, know a little magic... Yeah, I guess that's it. Sorry." * "Luke, your apologies are appreciated but unnecessary, Sir. We all have the right to speak, and your words hold power and truth. As for T'Sta, we are all privileged by your presence, and you can count on my protection as I count on yours. Me? Heh, I no longer call any place home. All of Habitica is my home, and its people, you all, you are my family. Mostly, I like to train dragons. When they finally learn to unleash their might power, ah, it is unlike any other feeling. I am here because I have a long way to go in life, and I know that to go as far as I want to go, I will need a strong network of allies to support me on my way." kwaz felt a little sheepish saying all that he had, but looking back, he was pleased with himself for being open and honest with everyone. He really felt light as a feather, now that he thinks about it, and a smile crosses his lips for what seems like the first time in a long while * Roselia was actually surprised to find herself listening to the stories quite intently. Finally when it was quiet she piped up. " I was training to be a shaman in the desert, picked out by my elders. But it was not a job meant for m-me. I left to escape the job I was born into." she looked at the ground as though willing it to swallow her up. She was still ashamed of her own cowardice. * Wat watched the others, listened to them with one ear. He realized they had all fallen silent and were looking at him. He took a breath and gathered himself. "I am nothing special. I have no great skills and only one purpose. I need to find the treasure of which Master Galdent spoke. Then, perhaps, I shall actually be free." His eyes unfocused and he sat silent again. *Sensing Roselia's pain, kwaz laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "I know it hurts. The past is a painful place. But don't forget about what's happening right now. Here, look." kwaz pulled out the map that he'd been using to organize his journey. It showed the long, arduous path he had made out of a different desert. "See, I've been there too. I don't know if I'll ever feel good about leaving it behind. But, I've come a long way, too." Noticing the clutter that had cropped up over the past few days, kwaz set about cleaning up the notes in the margin *Breid paid careful attention to the others as they discussed their background. He was glad they were willing to indulge his proposition. An assassin, a street rat, a slave, a dragon tamer, and a shaman-to-have-been. A fruitful arrangement not only in their backgrounds but in their expressions of such. He nodded carefully as each indulged his curiosity until a quiet pause met them all. "I am the son of a blacksmith and his faithful bride, the only child. Our town was making advances in medicine the world has not yet seen. Ambition and pride took myself and two of my childhood friends hostage to experiment, the result of which decimated the town. The virus had....mixed results on the three of us." He narrows his eyes at Kwaz for a minute before looking over the group. "I have adapted to mine, but the use of magic on me incites my condition. Again, don't use it on me." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Over time I have been adopted by and have adopted many families in my journeys. Weapon for hire, guardsman of keeps, trailblazer . . . father . . . some of the titles I have acquired in my travels. I search for my friends, a cure, and the man responsible for taking up those two quests." His eyes closed as he smirked a bit, leaning his back onto the wall while standing. "We will make great strives towards our goals. Together. As Kwaz said, let's hold the past as a guide to a better future. *Roselia could have almost cried when she heard Breid's story. Suddenly her own situation seemed so small. "I will help you to the end." she whispered quietly as she trotted along on her wolf. Nella sniffed the air and then lowered her tail and ears. * Slow going today, but kwaz took some slight solace from preparing a meal with lots of CHEESE. * K'sta: So, any ideas what kind of trouble we will be facing? From what I heard we are going to the river, but are we going to follow it all the way until we find the pieces or are we going to an specific place? *Breid's expression conveyed concern as Roselia's face contorted a bit. Sure, it was bad, but everyone has hardships, he thought. It's all a matter of how you handle those that determines their worth. He attempted to reassure her with a small display of his teeth in a smile. "Excuse me . . . . Wat, is it? I'm aware that we are looking for 'something precious' to Galdent, but do you know what it is? Considering you know what the map is, it would make sense for you to know what the item we are going to retrieve is too." Breid called up from the rear of the group, another question brewing after indulging in the identities of his part members. His head pivoted every few moments, scanning the landscape for any other beings. * kwaz felt good. It hadn't been a remarkable day for the travelers, but they were bonding as a unit and gaining momentum. And he was excited to use that momentum. Washing off the day's exertions, he felt strong and confident and imagined sharing his energy with his new family. *Wat held his mount back, while encouraging others to go on. He drew closer to Breid, but did not lower his voice. "I th-think it's a . . ." he paused for a moment. His gaze turned inward and he drew a deep breath. "A knife." He could see it now, silver with a design in its hilt. The design looked strangely familiar, although he had never seen anything like it in his limited world. He could see it and he could almost feel it. But almost was not good enough. For now he needed to concentrate on what he could feel. And that was ahead. The party reached Delenberak just as the sun began to sink behind the clouds at the edge of the world. This town boasted no inn. There were farm cottages willing to put up a stranger should the need arise. Wat distributed his party amongst the available spaces after they picketed the horses in teh village common. He allowed for Roselia and Breid's preference to stay outside and provided them with tents from the packs. Then he settled himself amongst the horses, resting his head on one of the packs. These horses would not spook at his nightmares and he knew he would have them tonight. The border of Karn's Realm was almost within reach. They would cross before mid-morning and he was afraid. He would certainly not sleep sound. *Hm, a knife you say . . . " With that he nodded a bit as a few theories were forged in his mind. A ritual dagger of sorts? A family heirloom stolen before? No, couldn't be a heirloom, otherwise, why would there be a map to it? He shook his head at the notion, sticking with the more vague 'knife of significant monetary or historical wealth'. Wat, he'd pieced together, always seemed distant or deep in thought. While happy to speak to others, it was almost as if they were interrupting something deeper within him. A quirk, perhaps, that Breid would have to adapt to. As night drew upon them, the mercenary revealed his armament to the night sky once more before indulging in another rigorous bout of self-mentored practice routines while equipped. He was not far off in the woods as he had been the night before. Breid had to give himself breaks between his searches to keep himself from falling utterly into despair. Also he embraced the openness of the group and felt he may miss out on another bonding opportunity should he stay away for too long. *"Ahoy, Wat, I merely ponder, but will we have a chance to find the object of our quest before we reach the mountain?" *Wat looked up at kwaz. "Find the knife? No, we won't find it in Karn's Realm." His face turned eastward, toward the Great Forest. Although darkness hid the view of the vast stretch of trees, he could still sense the mass of life. The dagger is there, somewhere in the forest beyond the edge of the Realm. She knows it. But knowing where it is and reaching it are not the same. Wat startled out of his thoughts, focusing on the present moment. Now is all there is, he told himself. Now is all there can be. "No, the knife is outside of the Realm. And we are not seeking the dagger right now. We are seeking the pieces of the map that will tell us how to reach it." *Roselia sat engrossed in her tome next to Nella. This tome was harder to decipher than the last. In fact it was downright aggravating. It was nice to know, however, that there were so many new additions to their party. *Breid paused from his training a few moments after Roselia had passed by. Now that he'd thought about it, she seemed rather attached to that tome. What was that book about, anyways? He set out to investigate, approaching casually as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Roselia was it? A good evening to you. I have been meaning to ask about that book you've been carrying around. What is it?" Breid's right brow arched as he inspected the cover from just in front of her. *Luke sat down next to Roselia. "I am curious about that book as well." * *Wat was in a nightmare. Darkness was approaching him, a relentless wave of black, blocking the sun, blocking him from friends and family. It overtook him and he was alone in a suffocating nothingness. He reached out for the connection and it, too, was gone. He started awake, heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears. For a moment he thought the darkness was real, then he saw the first faint hint of light in the east. He sat up, head held in his hands. It would get better. He knew it would. Once they were past the border, he would know. Would it work? It must. He heard it, like an echo. His own voice as he had proposed this plan. It was his idea, his hope that drove this possibility. And today, they would put it to the test. He would know soon if he was right or wrong. Wat rose, and began preparing for the day. He had told his companions they would be leaving immediately after breakfast. He pulled the pouch from the breast of his tunic and attached it to his belt. He bundled his spare clothes inside his bedroll and tied it up, laying it across his saddle. He was ready. Now he had to find something to occupy himself until after breakfast was over. He sighed. It would be easier when they were no longer in civilized lands. * Category:The Armory